


Among Friends

by Kattronix



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Roblox Game, Character Death, Mira HQ (Among Us), Self-Discovery, Self-Insert, Some Humor, Stupidity, Video Game: Among Us, aha funny, ooga booga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattronix/pseuds/Kattronix
Summary: Literally this is me fleshing out some of the among us matches I've played with friends, so each chapter will be a different round every time. Enjoy our chaos <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

\- Day 1 ; Mira HQ

All was well aboard the ship. It was the very, very beginning of a brand new day. Everyone had begun to leave the launchpad and begin their daily work around the ship. Of course, with the imposter lurking about, it was hard to stay focused on their tasks and make sure everything was done to their full completion. Having someone who wanted to take over the ship was a good enough way to strike paranoia and fear into the hearts of many. And for the imposter? It was nerve wracking for them to try and blend in with the rest of the crowd, hoping to not get caught in their acts of murder and treason. This meant everyone was on edge, and would usually always be on edge. Not exactly good for those who needed to work together. Especially since no one really trusted one another anyway. 

It was always a tough call to make, wanting to go alone or stay by yourself. Always having to keep an eye out over your shoulder. Should you do a certain task yet or wait it out. Never could tell who was just around the corner waiting for you. Trusting someone too much meant betrayal. Trusting one too little meant you were alone. It was a no win situation, no matter how one looked at it all. In the end, all you really knew how to do in this sort of situation was to trust yourself and only yourself. Even then, sometimes that was not as reliable as one might think. 

It was enough to have Orange lose his composure, that was for sure. They could have simply done as everyone else was doing, done their jobs, or even tagged around someone that they felt would keep them safe from harm. Unfortunately, that simply wasn’t the case. As everyone left to do their work, Orange ran straight for the emergency button in the cafeteria, causing the buzzer to ring and everyone to start rushing there as quickly as they could. It put everyone in a state of worry. They had only just gotten up for the day. Could something have already happened this early on? That could only be the case, right?

As everyone gathered around the table, they quickly started looking around and counting heads to see who was gone. But, to their surprise, everyone was alive and counted for. It didn’t make much sense. Was someone following orange around, then? Did they see something weird or suspicious that made Orange call the meeting? Or maybe they wanted to bring something up for everyone to keep in mind. Maybe they just felt unsafe. Or even that they were simply turning themselves in because they couldn’t handle the pressure of trying to seem like everyone else. There were so many possibilities and such that could have happened in such a short span of time. 

“Is everything alright? Why was there a meeting called?” Purple would soon call out.

“Yeah, what’s going on? We barely even started working yet. How did you even get over here so fast?” Black would then add to the subject.

“Honestly, they might have just immediately ran over here for...whatever reason. There isn’t any sort of way they could get there that fast unless that’s just where they went first.” 

However, there wasn’t exactly a response to Purple, Black or Yellow’s questions and statements, much to their confusion and dismay. So, everyone would ask Orange again what the meeting was called for, giving off reasons as to why they walked all the way here in the first place. For a good two minutes, they didn’t say anything. That would have been that. After all, if he didn’t say anything, nothing really could have been used against him if in the event he was trying to get everyone on the ship killed. But after those moments of silence, Orange finally spoke up.

“Purple beware, you’re in for a scare.” Was all he would say in a rather odd tone of voice before simply just going silent once more. Talk about causing suspicion. And they seemed rather confident in that phrase too, hoping that it would get some sort of reaction. Any reaction. Oh, how he was so very, very wrong. 

No one...really knew what that meant. Everyone sort of just looked at each other in even more confusion before kicking Orange off the ship. Somehow, he was innocent. Though, his words started mass hysteria, as immediately after they were voted off, the emergency meeting buzzer was sounded off again. Honestly, at this point, the crew had pretty much broken down at this point. No one really knew what the hell was going on. But that simple phrase had gotten people pointing fingers at one another. It was...one great big mess. Screaming, yelling, accusations. The whole nine yards for something so simple as a joke. Because that’s really all the phrase was in the end. Nothing but a harmless joke to try and get people to laugh. Though, all it brought Orange was instant death without so much as a second thought. Luckily for them, they wouldn’t be lonely out in space for too much longer. 

Purple was soon thrown out. Then White. Then Yellow. Everyone was tossed out of the ship, leaving behind Black, who was indeed the imposter. Very confused, they would take their victory...not in stride, but they would take it. They didn’t even have to do anything the entire time. They barely even spoke up during it all, just letting everyone else vote off each other in suspicion of who they wanted to vote off last time. Though, it was nice not having to really do anything. Took a lot of the weight off one’s shoulders, seeing teammates just turn against each other so easily. Easy win, thanks guys.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Day 2 ; Mira HQ

With yesterday still being in everyone’s minds, the space pilots made sure from here on out to try and better discuss options instead of just pointing fingers at whomever said something stupid just because they wanted to be stupid. Orange being the main problem when it came to that issue specifically. For some reason, they always liked saying things to purposely cause issues between the crew. Why? Well. No one really knew. We’ll just chalk it up to wanting to be funny. Yeah. Certainly not because he had no idea what he was doing half the damn time. Don’t get anyone started on Orange and doing the nodes on Polus. He just won’t do them for some god forsaken reason. 

As the day progressed and tasks were being completed, the crew mates had gotten lucky to vote out one of the impostors on their ship very, very early. A very easy vote, considering that someone had caught Pink in the act of brutally harming Orange in cold blood. (In all fairness, Orange probably deserved it). Even so, it was not smart to have Pink wander around, knife swinging. The smartest option was to kick them off and keep everyone safe. Little did they know, Pink had an accomplice, who was still around and kicking. They knew their way around the place, too. Pretty damn sneaky about what they did. They almost got away with it all, too. But it was one silly mistake that got Black caught. 

It was hard to pick up the slack when you were the only impostor left in the playing field. It involved precise movements, a good voice, and a hell of a lot of luck. Luckily for Black, they had all three at the time. Yellow was the next to die. And when it came time to talk about who did what, Black had successfully made sure that there was absolutely no suspicion on them. No one had any clue and that’s the way it should have been. After the meeting was dismissed, they would wait for everyone to disperse and start picking up their tasks again. The time was dwindling, however. The more the crew mates got done, the less time Black had to take over the ship. This made them rather sloppy in their movements and lost their luck, overall. 

They had been stalking around in the vents, looking for a good opportunity to strike and get away with it yet again. Once Black was under admin, they would look up to see who was up there. Red and White. Perfect. They could get rid of one and blame it on the other, all they had to do was wait it out until one left and that would put them in the clear. Fortunately, that would come sooner than expected, as White would leave Red all alone in admin. Out from the vent Black would emerge to do what they had to do to get Red out of the game. Unfortunately, they could not get back to the vent fast enough, as White would walk back down and catch Black in the act. A meeting was, of course, immediately called. 

“So. Uh. Black. You want to tell everyone else what you were doing just now? With Red? That made him end up dead?”

Everyone was silent as they looked at black and awaited their answer. Surely they couldn’t have been the impostor, right? Everyone was hoping it wasn’t the case.

“What? I was doing my tasks on the ship.” Black would refute, hoping that it would be the end of the conversation. Of course, things were never that easy. The less Black tried to argue, the more suspicion that was placed on them. This wasn’t good. Especially with White further questioning them.

“Uh huh. Uh huh. So, what task was that?”

All Black had to do was come up with a good lie. Pin the crime on White. Do something. Anything.

“...My task was killing Red.”

Yeah. They were probably better off just not saying anything at all in the first place. Everyone just sort of shook their head in confusion and disbelief. At least they caught the last impostor. As everyone decided on voting Black out, they were free to continue on working on the ship worry free.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Day 3 ; Mira HQ

Everyone on board gets up for the morning and...wonders why they’re still on Mira and not somewhere else by this point. Honestly, the only two who seem to be content they’re still on Mira is Purple and Black. Everyone else wants a change of scenery by this point. Oh well, they’re stuck for right now. Maybe next time they’ll wake up somewhere else. 

Regardless of all that nonsense, with the familiar land, everyone of course knew where they were going and what they were doing. Of course, that also meant the impostor for the day also knew that, unfortunately. Everyone was becoming more aware of their surroundings, of where to hide for their safety, and unfortunately the places where innocent people could become a victim of a brutal murder. And with the right person, it could easily become a murder that could never be solved. Scary to think about, quite frankly. Strange enough, though. Things seemed to be going over rather smoothly overall. Which meant one of two things. 

Either the impostor was afraid to kill, or just didn’t have the time nor opportunity. Hopefully the first. Not everyone was up to the task of ridding everyone on the ship. It was a hard task, and probably mentally draining to kill, cover it up, and lie to everyone to get the heat off yourself. All for a small chance for you to get rid of everyone. Some might even say that it was too hard. Others were way too good at doing all that. Worryingly so. 

Of course, like everyone had thought, the peace could only last so long. A body was found down by the cafeteria, near the button. Which might have meant they saw something and went to report it, but simply didn’t get there in time...Poor Pink. If only they got there just a few seconds earlier. They could have kicked the imposter off before they got a chance to kill. But the weird thing was, when Black found the body…

Black was quick to report it and call everyone for a meeting to discuss it. Everyone, of course, asked where the body was found and who had last seen Purple. To which, everyone but Orange had claimed that they weren’t even around the area. Which led Black to ask a question that had been roaming around their head ever since they stumbled upon Pink.

“Orange...when I found the body, I sorta noticed that you were right by the vending machine. Is there a reason why you didn’t report the body at all? I mean, there is no way you didn’t see it, right? Because you either walked over it and didn’t report it, or you saw it and didn’t do anything about it...Or you’re just that blind. Which, I don’t think you are. So, which is it?”

That...wasn’t good for Orange. They were being pit against a corner, unsure of what to do as all eyes soon drifted to look at them. The smart thing to have done would be to turn the tides, claim Black did it and self reported before they even got a chance to walk over. It would have worked, what with how hard Black went after them. But instead…

“Nah bro, I was just getting a soda.”

Leave it to Orange to pull a stunt like this. Wasn’t the first time, and wouldn’t be the last, that was for damn sure. 

“Yeah? What kind of soda?” Black would quickly respond. Everyone sort of knew it was Orange by this point, but Black couldn’t help it. They wanted to humor the excuse even more. 

“The soda kind. You know. The one in the vending machine and you press the buttons for it. Was getting a soda, my guy. I’m not the impostor though.” Orange would speak up once more. How very, very convincing. Such a wonderful argument against all the evidence against them. 

Unfortunately, no one really believed the other at this point. Thus so, once it came time to vote off someone, everyone quickly pointed their fingers at Orange to be thrown out of the ship. Of course, Orange was upset by the revelation, given the fact that he was the impostor. Went down kicking and screaming about how Black had no reason to suspect him and just went off a hunch. Which kind of made no sense, considering where they were all placed once Pink was found. 

Pink, if you’re reading this, I’m sorry you had to die in vain for that, but your death was the reason for the victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately while I can't post early updates for this story (because I post games that happen a couple days after they happen), I do have early updates for everything else I do on my patreon if you want early access to the things I write <3


End file.
